From shocking to Agreeable
by eiri-yuki-lovur
Summary: A young girls life is messed up, when she meets a mystirous girl will her life change for good or worsen?


Chapter 1: From shocking to agreeable

All remained silent after the rainstorm passed by trough the city. No sound of children, cars, birds, and laughter was heard in the city. All was quiet, oh so it seemed.

A young girl around of the age of eighteen, walked down the wet sidewalk with a bag of groceries. She walked with her head down looking at every step she took, as if she were day dreaming or thinking hard.

She walked to an apartment building just a few blocks from grocery store, headed to the apartment at the top floor. Once at the door, she searched for her key the brown haired girl touched her all her jean pockets, but found no key in. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hoshi-Chan!!" she knocked on the door again hoping her roommate would open the door. After knocking on the door for a while, she realized that her friend must not be home. Today was Hoshi-Chan's day off so she wasn't at work, maybe she just went out for a few moments and was going to be back any minute, the brown haired girl thought. The girl sat down next to her apartment door, and watched people leave and come to there own apartments.

The sun began to go down, and her roommate didn't come by. Instead a man came out of the apartment. Behind him was Hoshi. The tall man and Hoshi kissed good-bye and the man walked away towards a cab. The young brown haired girl looked at her purpled haired friend with rage.

"You were home all this time!!" she yelled at her roommate as she walked in and her roommate sat on the couch, wearing a long t-shirt that was up to her thighs.

"Yea I was here, now chill out Aine" answered Hoshi looking at Aine put the few groceries she bought away in the cabinet really mad.

"Then why didn't you open the door when I knocked" she asked trying to calm herself.

"It's best that I don't tell you. A young girls like you should not know these things yet until you're 21 like me" she chuckled, biting her lower lip lightly, remembering the moments with the guy who had just left.

"Eww…" Aine looked at her friend and shook her head. "Did you at least protect yourself?"

"Yea" Hoshi replied getting up and walked to her room. "Oh and um… you might want to change your sheets, goodnight" she continued, closing the door quickly and locking it.

Aine stood in the kitchen in shock to what her friend had said. She finished putting the food away and sighed, walking to her room to change her sheets.

After changing the sheets of the bed, Aine laid down looking at the roof imagining the perfect guy of her dreams. In moments, she fell asleep dreaming of a handsome guy holding her close to him as they danced to a beautiful melody.

***10:35 in the morning***

The sun shined bright through the small window. The light hit Aine's eyes hard waking her up. She starched and slowly got up, turning her head towards the alarm clock that didn't go off. Her eyes widen when she saw the time. Aine jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once ready she ran to the savings jar, where she always placed the apartment rent money. She looked in the jar and no money was in there Aine dropped the jar and began to look for the money.

Instead of money she found a note taped to her room door. Aine grabbed the note that read:

"Aine, I'm sorry to say this like this but I took the rent money. Some of it was used to pay the guy you saw yesterday and the rest is going to be used for a personal trip that I'm taking to America. Please forgive me in know we owed six months of rent and that to day was the last day to pay all six months including this months. I know that if we didn't pay it, we were going to be evicted. I'm really sorry. Your roommate Hoshi"

She couldn't believe it; her so called friend robbed her not only that left her homeless. Aine panicked a bit, but decided to go to the apartment owner. She walked to his office, were she was greeted nicely. She told him what her roommate had done and that she didn't have the money anymore. The apartment owner didn't care about how the money disappeared, he shook is head.

"look Ms. I don't care. The money was due and you didn't pay it…"

"just give me a day or two to get the money back please" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but since I'm nice, I'm giving you 4 hours to get your things and leave the apartment. You can leave now"

Aine got up and walked to the apartment to get her stuff. She packed a few things that were important to her and left. She wondered the streets for a week or so.

*** Rainy Night***

A young blue haired girl with bright light blue eyes smirked showing a tiny bit of her fangs when she walked around the city. She walked down the quietest street in the city and noticed a girl sitting in the rain at the park. She slowly walked to the girl, watching her look at the lake like if she were day dreaming or thinking, for a few minutes and finally spoke.

"Are you lost or alone?" she asked noticing the girl's bags beside her.

Aine turned to see behind herself and looked at the girl, then back to the lake depressed

"Alone…again"

The blue haired girl sighed and looked at Aine annoyed. "Come on, your coming with me" she said grabbing her arm, pulling her everywhere she went. She took her to her house that was a few miles away from the city. "You can stay here for a while or forever if you like"

Aine looked confused but smiled at her. "Thank you"

"Oh you're welcome and well I always wanted a sister since I only have a brother, so from now on you're going to be my little sister, and I'll take care of you."

Aine smiled more and hugged her. She let go and looked at her "oh I'm Aine by the way"

"Moonlight" she smiled and sat down pulling her to sit down too. "Oh and your going to love meeting my… our brother" Aine just looked at her and smiled.


End file.
